dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth -32)
A portal was later opened up for them by the Batman Who Laughs using his dark metal cards, to help him take down Green Arrow, Damian Wayne, Nightwing and Mister Terrific, but they were prevented in doing so by Dr. Fate who helped them escape. After Superman escaped from their grasp in Gotham City, the Dark Knights attacked the Oblivion Bar and killed the Prime Master, but the Justice League was already gone. They later trapped four of the Justice League members, in Batcaves specifically designed for them. Hal was teleported to a dark cavern below Coast City and tried to use his Power Ring to enlighten the area while repeating his oath. The Dawnbreaker however told him to not bother as it was useless there. As the Dawnbreaker's Power Ring kept on absorbing his ring's light, Hal started using the strobe light to distract him. Dawnbreaker however came out victorious in the end by attacking him with constructs of his greatest fears. Hal and the other captive League members were then taken to Gotham City to be used as batteries for the Tuning Fork. They were however freed from their restraints thanks to Cyborg, who had partially given in to the Mother Box inside him. The Dark Knights tried to subdue them, but they were able to escape through Hypertime due to Cyborg. After Hal, Mr. Terrific and the Martian Manhunter reach the Phoenix Cannon, designed to brighten the Nth metal in Earth's core in case it starts sinking into the Dark Multiverse, Michael Holt realizes that someone had reversed its polarity. The Dawnbreaker, the Merciless and the Devastator then immediately teleport to their location and inform them that they were behind it, before proceeding to fire the cannon in order to darken the Earth's core. Hal and Mr. Terrific were knocked out and taken back to Gotham. Later, the Drowned, Murder Machine and Dawnbreaker attack Cyborg and Raven, who are travelling to the House of Heroes aboard the Ultima Thule in The Bleed. Raven is able to resist him fir a while by turning his dark bat-constructs against him, though he ultimately overpowers and punches her. Before he can trap her into the void to be tortured, Cyborg attacks him and he is forced to flee. He and the other Dark Knights later watch the traitor Red Death who has been taken over by the Barry Allen of Earth -52, disintegrate on the House of Heroes. Back in Gotham, the captured League Members were however awakened by Wonder Woman through the clanging of Carter Hall's Nth Metal mace clashing with her Bracelets of Submission, made of Eighth Metal. The Dark Knights tried to subdue them, but this was interrupted by Prime Earth's Batman who threw Batarangs fashioned from Element X at Aquaman and Hal Jordan. The Justice League succeded in defeating the Dark Knights thanks to Element X. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Dawnbreaker's willpower is unmatched, being able to overpower and warp his ring only minutes after getting it, breaking it and allowing it to harness the void of darkness inside his being. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : The corruption of his ring had disfigured Bruce, giving him a half deformed necrosis on the other side of his mouth. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Corrupted Green Lantern Ring ** : Bruce was able to create Dark constructs out of the darkness of his soul. ** *** *** ** : The Dawnbreaker can use his ring's control over his own internal darkness to overpower and cause malfunctions in other light sources, including Power Rings. ** : The Dawnbreaker could emit energy beams powerful enough to disintegrate a person. ** ** : The darkness that the Dawnbreaker controls with his ring has the potential to corrupt the entire Green Lantern Corps. Oath "With darkness black, I choke the light! No brightest day escapes my sight! I turn the dawn into midnight! Beware my power... Dawnbreaker's Might!" | Notes = * Dawnbreaker is based on the Bat-Lantern from Earth-32. * Dawnbreaker represents Batman's fear of how dangerous he would be with superpowers, but lacking his adult discipline. He also represents his inner despair taken to its extreme, and his regret over his inability move past his parent's deaths. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}